KEEP OUT
by Crica
Summary: Mais um texto que estava perdido no limbo. Temporada de hiato é sempre um marasmo, então, ao estilo de "Perigo na Floresta", porém menos dramático, um textinho para distrair.Caça ao monstro da semana, pra matar a saudade dos velhos tempos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumo: **__Algumas pessoas não sabem quando parar. São tão obstinadas que não conseguem enxergar quando o perigo as ronda ou quando afastam aqueles que amam, por mais que avisos em letreiros luminosos gritem diante de seus olhos._

_**Classificação: **__K+, pelas expressões impróprias muito próprias das personagens._

_**Categoria/gênero: **__Sobrenatural, aventura, amizade e humor, um pouco de cada coisa._

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada disso me pertence, é tudo gratuito e blá, blá, blá._

_**N/A: **__Mais um texto que estava perdido no limbo. Estilo primeira -segunda temporada, quando a caçada ao monstro da semana e as relações pessoais eram os maiores problemas daqueles rapazes._

_Comentários fazem bem à alma e dão um empurrãozinho na inspiração. Quem sabe você encontre um tempinho para me deixar saber o que está achando desta historinha?_

**KEEP OUT**

Capítulo 1

"Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?"

"Umas cinco horas, eu acho" Sam verificou o mostrador "Meu relógio quebrou."

"Você ainda acredita que alguém virá nos resgatar?"

"O Bobby já deve ter dado pela nossa falta, Dean."

"Daí a saber onde estamos, vai uma distância enorme, maninho."

"Por que você tem sempre que ser tão pessimista?"

"Pessimista? Eu?" Apertou mais o pedaço de camisa dobrado sobre o ferimento na perna direita, acima do joelho "Estou sendo apenas realista, Sam. E com a nossa sorte..."

"Como está indo aí?" Samuel apontou com o olhar, o machucado do irmão.

"Espetacular" Outra careta de dor " Se bobear, vou tirar você pra dançar uma rumba."

Sam revirou os olhos à ironia do mais velho " Ainda bem que você não sabe dançar, cara. Péssima idéia."

Dean tinha sorte. Muita sorte por terem conseguido retirar a enorme lasca de madeira que atravessara sua perna mais cedo, sem romper nenhuma artéria e por não estar infeccionado ainda.

"Sam?" Dean apertou os olhos, apurando a visão na penumbra " Você está sangrando"

"Está tudo bem. Já passou." Respondeu, tocando o sangue seco que manchava-lhe a têmpora."Não foi nada"

"Tome" O mais velho ofereceu a garrafinha prateada que sempre carregava consigo "Limpe com isso"

"Não precisa" Empurrou o frasco de volta " Foi só um arranhão. Estou legal"

"Dá pra deixar de ser teimoso e fazer o que eu mando?"

"Dá pra parar de mandar em mim?" Empurrou novamente o objeto reluzente " Não sou criança e o ferido aqui é você. Então pare de me tratar como se eu tivesse cinco anos."

"Estou cansado, Sammy" Dean deixou a cabeça encostar no concreto frio da parede atrás de si.

"Eu também"

"E com uma fome dos infernos."

"Me conta uma novidade?"

"Não estou me sentindo muito bem também."

"Bem,_ isso_ é novidade." Samuel voltou sua atenção imediatamente ao mais velho "O que você está sentindo?"

"Minha perna lateja e meu pé está dormente" Dean apertou os olhos e piscou repetidas vezes " Estou meio tonto... Me sinto esquisito, Sam."

"Você perdeu um bocado de sangue, Dean. Sem falar que estamos há mais de doze horas de estômago vazio, o que não ajuda muito também."

"Eu não quero morrer nesse buraco imundo, Sammy."

"Você não vai morrer. Nenhum de nós vai. Bobby está procurando por nós e chegará logo, tenha fé."

"Esse é o seu departamento, irmãozinho. Meu estilo é mais cético e realista." Apertou mais um pouco o curativo e inspirou, buscando forças "Na minha tabuada, dois e dois são sempre quatro e, no caso, são dois dentro de um poço sujo e fundo em meio a coisa alguma que é igual a morte lenta e dolorida."

"Não fale assim. Já disse que ninguém vai morrer aqui."

"Você manda, mano."

"Por que você não tenta dormir um pouco? Vai lhe fazer bem, Dean. Prometo que o acordarei assim que a ajuda chegar."

"Por que está fazendo isso?" Dean não estava disposto a se entregar, apesar do cansaço.

"Fazendo o quê?" O franzido da testa revelou a incompreensão de Samuel.

"Tentando me consolar."

"Não estou consolando ninguém. Estou cuidando de você, só pra variar."

"Certo, Sammy-Boy, cuide de mim então." Dean estendeu os braços, pedindo colo e exibindo um biquinho carente. " Um abraço?"

"Não força, cara." Sam estreitou os olhos e afastou as mãos do irmão "Nem que você fosse a Bioncé"

"Qual é, Sammy? Seu eu fosse a Bioncé, eu me beijava."

"Definitivamente você não está bem. Parece até que andou bebendo" Tomou a garrafinha, abriu-a e despejou umas poucas gotas "Você andou bebendo! Dean, quando é que vai criar um pouco de juízo?"

"Ora, essa porcaria dói um bocado e álcool é um bom desinfetante, não é?"

"Para limpar, seu maluco" Arrolhou a garrafa e atirou-a sobre o mais velho "Você não deveria se embriagar. Precisamos ficar alertas e eu não vou conseguir carregar você pra fora daqui sozinho."

"Não estou bêbado, para sua informação." As palavras saíam meio atropeladas. "Só precisava distrair meus neurônios dessa merda de dor insuportável." Uma expressão nauseada passeou pelo rosto sardento. " E afinal, para que serve um cara do seu tamanho com todos esses músculos?" Parou por um momento e acenou, impedindo que o outro respondesse " Não, não me diga.Não quero saber."

"Pelo visto, seu sistema nervoso central já está mais do que afogado." Tocou a testa do mais velho com as costas da mão "Pelo menos não tem febre."

"Sammy..." A expressão no rosto de Dean denunciava seu estado.

"O que é?"

"Você tem razão."

"Sobre o que?" Aquilo estava mesmo parecendo conversa de bêbado.

"Eu preciso dormir." Dean bateu a mão no chão, ao lado de seu corpo "Senta aqui, vai..."

"O quê?" Se não fosse a pouca luz, Dean teria percebido o pânico estampado no rosto de seu irmão caçula.

"Por favor, Sam." Certo, aquilo estava beirando o ridículo "Senta aqui do lado para eu poder descansar a cabeça no seu ombro. Não seja chato, vamos lá, por favor..."

Foram necessários vários segundos para o mais moço dos Winchester processar as palavras ditas por seu irmão. Ou Dean estava muito bêbado ou doente demais para se prestar a um papelão daqueles. Decidiu que, em qualquer das hipóteses, ele não seria capaz de lembrar de qualquer coisa mais tarde.

"Se você ficar me zoando por causa disso" Arrastou-se para perto do outro "eu juro que quebro a sua cara,Dean."

"Obrigado, mano" Deitou a cabeça junto ao ombro do mais novo "Eu estava mesmo precisando disso." E adormeceu quase instantaneamente.

Aquela situação estava pra lá de esquisita. Samuel jamais poderia imaginar-se preso num buraco mofado e escorregadio, numa construção abandonada no meio do nada, tendo seu irmão mais velho – o poderoso Dean Winchester – cochilando recostado em seu ombro. Ele não queria admitir e jamais o faria em voz alta, mas estava assustado pra caramba. Nem tanto pelo fato de terem se acidentado num local ermo atrás de uma maldita harpia, mas mais pelo estado em que se encontrava seu irmão. Desde quando Dean ficava chapado com uma garrafinha de bebida barata? Já o tinha visto virar mais de uma garrafa inteira sem trocar as pernas. E mais essa de tirar um cochilo apoiado em seus ombros. No mínimo apavorante!

"Sammy..." Um resto de voz chamou-lhe a atenção

"Estou aqui, Dean" Respondeu sem se mover "Sente-se melhor?"

"Ainda me sinto esquisito."

Sam afastou-se um pouco e recostou o corpo do irmão na parede atrás de si, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

"O que há com você?" Mas o homem já revirava os olhos, voltando a dormir "Vamos lá, cara, fale comigo" Bateu levemente no rosto do mais velho "Merda, Dean, fale comigo!"

O contato com a pele de Dean revelou o quanto estava fria e escorregadia. Sam apanhou o isqueiro no bolso do casaco e acendeu junto à face do irmão. Seu rosto estava morbidamente pálido e revelava um par de olheiras que se destacavam no conjunto.

"Mas que droga!" Tirou seu próprio casaco e cobriu o doente. "Você não vai entrar em choque agora" Voltou-se e varreu o pequeno local com o olhar treinado, recolhendo tudo o que pudesse queimar.

Por que Bobby estava demorando tanto?

Incendiou uns pedaços de jornal que colocou sobre lascas de madeira velha e restos de sacos de cimento, conseguindo algum calor com a pequena fogueira.

"É isso aí." Puxou o irmão para junto de si e do calor " Aguenta as pontas, Dean. Logo alguém tira a gente daqui e vai ficar tudo bem." Os tremores que percorriam o corpo colado ao seu fez as palavras engasgarem no meio da garganta " Está tudo bem, mano. Nós vamos sair dessa. Eu vou cuidar de você e vai ficar tudo bem."

_**CONTINUA**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Resumo: **__Algumas pessoas não sabem quando parar. São tão obstinadas que não conseguem enxergar quando o perigo as ronda ou quando afastam aqueles que amam, por mais que avisos em letreiros luminosos gritem diante de seus olhos._

_**Classificação: **__K+, pelas expressões impróprias muito próprias das personagens._

_**Categoria/gênero: **__Sobrenatural, aventura, amizade e humor, um pouco de cada coisa._

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada disso me pertence, é tudo gratuito e blá, blá, blá._

_**N/A: **__Como diz a Val, no estilo americano de escrever - com aspas em diálogos - neste capítulo ainda por total falta de paciência, tempo e disposição para revisar. No próximo, voltaremos à nossa programação normal com travessões, okay? _

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

"É isso aí." Puxou o irmão para junto de si e do calor " Aguenta as pontas, Dean. Logo alguém tira a gente daqui e vai ficar tudo bem." Os tremores que percorriam o corpo colado ao seu fez as palavras engasgarem no meio da garganta " Está tudo bem, mano. Nós vamos sair dessa. Eu vou cuidar de você e vai ficar tudo bem."

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_12 horas antes..._

" Hora do almoço, Sammy! " Um sorriso glorioso despontou no rosto do homem loiro.

"Dean, não é nem meio-dia ainda."

"E desde quando temos hora para almoçar? Se estou com fome, eu como." Passou a recolher as chaves e outras coisas que estavam sobre a cômoda escura "Mas se você quiser ficar aqui curtindo este quartinho meia-boca de mais um motel de quinta, por mim, tudo bem. Eu estou saindo."

"Não, eu vou com você" apanhou o casaco das costas da cadeira "idiota" e olhou ao redor.

" Excelente. Pronto?- Sorriu diante da falta de jeito do menor" Espero que sim."

"Não ferra, tá?" Sam finalmente encontrou o celular e guardou-o no bolso "Isso tudo é fome mesmo ou só empolgação com a garçonete gostosa do restaurante de hoje cedo?"

"Faça o favor?" Dean abriu a porta do quarto, indicando o caminho para fora com um gesto " Só faltava essa. Agora vou ter que justificar o meu apetite."

O grande carro preto estacionou diante do restaurante onde, naquele mesmo dia, bem cedo, haviam tomado o café da manhã. O tal onde uma jovem garçonete bem nutrida de atributos físicos e sorriso fácil tinha despertado o interesse do Winchester mais velho.

Logo uma senhora veio atendê-los, recebendo um olhar decepcionado de um dos moços bonitos que tinham ocupado a mesa perto da janela.

"O que vai ser, meninos?" sorriu, cordialmente.

"O prato do dia?" Dean voltou-se para o irmão que aceitou a sugestão, devolvendo o cumprimento da senhora _ É isso, madame.

"Certo. Então teremos dois filés com fritas e salada primavera. Algo para beber?"

"Sim, duas, obrigado" o mais velho afirmou.

"Não vai demorar nada" terminou de anotar o pedido e fitou os dois jovens mais uma vez "Estejam a vontade, por favor. Voltarei em seguida."

Dean ficou observando a senhora se afastar dentro de seu uniforme azul claro. Pousou seus olhos sobre as mãos e soltou um suspiro lento e profundo.

"Eu sabia!" o caçula afirmou vitorioso "Uma ova que você estava com aquela urgência toda por conta de um prato de comida!"

"Cala a boca, Sam" Dean não levantou os olhos.

"Eu sei bem que fome é essa."

"Já disse para calar-se" Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e encarou o irmão_ Não estou de bom humor hoje.

"Bem, se isso vai lhe subir à cabeça e deixá-lo com aquele humor de urso, é melhor que pergunte logo pela outra garota. Assim você tira o atraso e poderemos nos concentrar na porcaria do trabalho" Sam nem percebeu o que tinha falado e no tom que usara.

"Mas que merda é essa, cara? " As duas sobrancelhas subiram tortas por sobre os olhos e quase se encontraram acima do nariz de tão contrariado que Dean estava.

"Que, o quê?" Sam fez que não entendeu "Por que você está tão nervoso?"

" Quem disse que estou no atraso?" Dean estava muito irritado.

"E não está? Você não pega ninguém há, o que, uma semana?"

"Você está contando, por um acaso?" Indiganação era a palavra para descrever a expressão no rosto do caçador.

"Não estou contando coisa nenhuma!"

"Está sim!" Estreitou os olhos e aproximou o rosto "Pode me explicar por que diabos o meu irmão está reparando no tempo em que eu não pego mulher, hum?"

"Cara" Samuel afastou-se um pouco e ajeitou-se na cadeira, muito corado "quando você fica 72 horas sem dar uma, o seu humor vai pro ralo e há dois dias você está reclamando de tudo e qualquer coisa. E sabe quem tem que aturar?" bateu no próprio peito "Não preciso observar muito. É uma simples questão de matemática. E de saco cheio, literalmente."

"Senhores " a garçonete chegou no final da conversa, ouvindo o tom exasperado "Se preferirem, poderei voltar mais tarde com o pedido, quando terminarem... errr... sua... conversa."

"Nós somos irmãos!" ambos afirmaram em coro, um pouco alto demais.

A mulher não retrucou. Apenas depositou, silenciosamente, os pratos e bebidas sobre a mesa e saiu.

"Está vendo?" Dean cravou o garfo no bife como se quisesse assassiná-lo "Esses seus chiliques sempre nos fazem passar por isso."

" Passar pelo que, homem?" Sam tinha os talheres a meio caminho do prato.

" A velhota agora está pensando" sussurou, ainda muito agastado "que tivemos alguma espécie de briguinha de casal."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Dean, come e me deixa em paz" colocou uma porção de salada na boca e mastigou, contrariado " E se você não pedir o telefone da garota, eu mesmo o faço. É isso ou uma prostituta."

"Não enche" Zangou o mais velho "Não sou eu quem precisa de assessoria pra arranjar mulher, garoto. E só pra constar: eu não pago por sexo."

" Nesse caso, você poderia colocar o cano da 9 milímetros na boca e puxar o gatilho" Sam laminou os olhos "Assim eu teria um pouco de sossego."

" Ca-la-a-bo-ca."

"Estou avisando, Dean."

"Dá pra fechar essa matraca?"

0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Duas horas mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, na biblioteca municipal, um estrondo vindo do meio do corredor de estantes, invadiu o grande salão silencioso.

"Senhor, preciso lembrá-lo de que é necessário silêncio?" a bibliotecária empurrou a haste dourada dos óculos estreitos para trás e abaixou-se ao lado do homem que recolhia os domos caídos pelo chão.

"Eu sinto muito, senhora."

"Espero também que seja mais cuidadoso com o acervo" sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dele enquanto auxiliava no recolhimento dos livros "e que se vá o mais rapidamente possível."

"Com certeza" Dean observou a mulher magricela voltar ao seu posto e ajeitar o laço que trazia por baixo da gola abotoada da camisa.

"O que há com você, afinal?" Sam aproximou-se e pegou a pilha de livros que Dean levantava.

"Não há nada" respondeu ao mais velho, entre os dentes "Só estou entediado."

"Sei..." arrastou o mais velho pela manga do casaco de volta à cadeira da mesa que ocupavam "Toma" estendeu o exemplar "Anda, pega logo e vai" Apontou a placa iluminada no canto esquerdo "O banheiro é por ali."

Dean abriu a publicação com cara de poucos amigos e entendeu imediatamente o recado do irmão quando se deparou com a capa de uma revista masculina.

"E não adianta fazer essa cara" Sussurrou, laminando o olhar " Já que o gostosão não paga por sexo..."

"Pagar por sexo é totalmente contra os meus princípios, Sam, mas eu não sou nenhum adolescente."

O mais moço gesticulou, apontando a direção "Anda logo e acabe com isso antes que seus poucos neurônios sejam devorados pelos espermatozóides."

"Cara, eu ainda..."

"Não me agradeça" levantou a mão impedindo o outro de continuar "Vá logo. E lave as mãos quando terminar."

" Sam você está a um passo de perder a cabeça."

"Eu sei."

"Vá para o inferno, cretino!"

"Eu já estou nele, Dean" Samuel observou o irmão afastar-se em direção à porta de saída do prédio "Estou nele há muito tempo."

0o0o0o0o0o

Estavam os dois irmãos caminhando em direção ao prédio abandonado no final da rua do distrito industrial depois de terem lido tudo o que encontraram a respeito do caso em que trabalhavam. Hora de reconhecer o território e avaliar as possibilidades. Habilidades adquiridas no treinamento paramilitar nos verões de sua infância, nos intervalos entre um período e outro da escola. Dean sempre adorou aquilo.

Aquele lugar tinha muito do que nossa aberração da vez gostaria: bastante espaço para se esconder, amplos terraços de onde alçar vôo sem ser percebida e um campo seguro para aterrissar com suas vítimas e saborear o menu.

Uma grande placa onde se lia "Mantenha a distância" balançava amarrada às correntes diante da grande porta.

Dean parou perto da pesada porta de ferro e voltou-se para o irmão "Sam, eu finalmente marquei um encontro para esta noite. Espero que nada aconteça com o meu belo rosto nesse trabalhinho que nos arrumou ou nem sei o que vou fazer para me vingar de você."

"Você mesmo disse, Dean, rápido e limpo, certo? O que poderia acontecer?"

"Além de ser estraçalhado e devorado pelas garras de um monstro mitológico? Nada, é claro!"

Sam retirou o necessário dos bolsos para abrir o cadeado com sutileza e sem chamar a atenção, mas a fechadura, coberta de ferrugem, não estava facilitando em nada sua ação.

"Sai da minha frente, florzinha" O filho mais velho de John empurrou o irmão para o lado e cortou a grossa corrente do portão da fábrica abandonada com uma ferramenta pesada que tirou do porta –malas do carro enquanto seu irmão se entretinha na tarefa a que se propusera. "Pronto, donzela."

" Você pediu pra nascer estúpido e entrou na fila um monte de vezes, não é, Dean?"

"Escuta aqui, moleque" Dean parou de repente e levou o indicador em riste até quase tocar a ponta do nariz de Samuel "Eu não queria estar aqui. Você cismou com essa porcaria de caçada e quer saber? Tenho um pressentimento ruim sobre a coisa toda" bufou" Não um pressentimento qualquer de quem está com um humor do cão. Eu sinto nos ossos, _okay_? E acho que estou nessa vida há tempo suficiente para saber quando ouvir meus instintos."

"Se você pensa assim" Sam ponderou as palavras de Dean "Pode ir. Sou perfeitamente capaz de lidar com isso sozinho."

"Sem essa. Estamos aqui e vamos até o fim."

"Tem certeza?"

"Não, mas não importa" o mais velho afastou-se, empunhando o facão afiado, disposto a encontrar a harpia e cortar-lhe as asas " Você não vai desistir, de qualquer jeito."

0o0o0o0o0o

_**CONTINUA...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Resumo: **__Algumas pessoas não sabem quando parar. São tão obstinadas que não conseguem enxergar quando o perigo as ronda ou quando afastam aqueles que amam, por mais que avisos em letreiros luminosos gritem diante de seus olhos._

_**Classificação: **__K+, pelas expressões impróprias muito próprias das personagens._

_**Categoria/gênero: **__Sobrenatural, aventura, amizade e humor, um pouco de cada coisa._

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada disso me pertence, é tudo gratuito e blá, blá, blá._

_

* * *

_

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

__ Escuta aqui, moleque – Dean parou de repente e levou o indicador em riste até quase tocar a ponta do nariz de Samuel _ Eu não queria estar aqui. Você cismou com essa porcaria de caçada e quer saber? Tenho um pressentimento ruim sobre a coisa toda – bufou _ Não um pressentimento qualquer de quem está com um humor do cão. Eu sinto nos ossos, okay? E acho que estou nessa vida há tempo suficiente para saber quando ouvir os meus instintos.(...)_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3:**

_20 horas mais cedo..._

_Por onde você andou?- Dean sequer esperou que a porta do quarto fosse fechada _Esqueceu que estava esperando por você? -sentou-se na beirada da cama onde estivera deitado.

_Me desculpe -Sam passou pelo irmão sem tirar os olhos da pilha de papéis e livros que trazia consigo _Estava na prefeitura e acho que perdi a noção do tempo.

_Só podia ser -Levantou-se e caminhou até a mesa _Vamos nessa.

_Vamos?- o mais moço levantou os olhos e encontrou os do irmão -Para onde vamos?

_Sam, é sábado -Dean gesticulou como se pretendesse que o outro completasse seu pensamento _ Todo mundo com menos de 99 anos está na rua, rapaz.

_Não estou a fim. Vá você.

_Qual é, cara?- Aproximou-se e puxou a cadeira para sentar-se, abrindo seu mais brilhante e convidativo sorriso, daqueles que deixam as mulheres completamente derretidas _Sério, Sammy, vamos dar umas voltas, tomar umas cervejas, comer, fazer uma grana no bilhar e arranjar umas garotas. A vida é curta!

_Já disse que não estou com vontade -Voltou-se para a pilha de livros _Tenho muito trabalho. Aliás, alguém tem que fazer o trabalho, certo?

_Eu desisto! - Bateu as mãos espalmadas sobre o jeans, em protesto _Vai, diz aí o que há de tão interessante e urgente que não pode esperar até amanhã?

_Uma harpia.

_Uma harpia? - As sobrancelhas subiram até o meio da testa.

Sam suspirou com enfado:

_É, Dean, mitologia grega, meio mulher, meio águia, com garras afiadas e asas poderosas. Está lembrado?

_Eu sei o que é uma harpia, seu metido - Dean armou o bico _Mas o que faz uma harpia por aqui? Elas não são comuns em centros urbanos.

_Não, mas veja o noticiário: pelo menos onze mortes em três municípios diferentes há uns 80 quilômetros daqui.

_Mas ainda assim ficam no perímetro urbano. Tem certeza? - Dean observou as manchetes impressas.

_Bem, o que neste trabalho é certeza?

_Touché - Puxou o laptop mais para perto e observou atentamente a figura que tomava todo o desktop _Vou contar, essa coisa é esquisita pra caramba, mas tem uns peitos respeitáveis!

_Pelo amor de Deus, Dean, se controla! -Sam tomou o computador de volta _ Vamos nos concentrar nas vítimas. Os relatórios policias registram que todos tiveram os olhos arrancados e o ventre dilacerado. A perícia determinou que as vísceras também foram arrancadas aos pedaços e não sobrou muita coisa pra saber se foram levadas a algum lugar. Tenho a impressão de que serviram de aperitivo para um monstro mitológico, já que um sem-teto jura que viu uma mulher alada agarrar um sujeito pelos ombros com suas garras afiadas e desaparecer no céu, levando o cara pendurado feito um saco de batatas.

_Jeito horrível de morrer

_Nem me diga.

_ Sabe o que eu realmente não entendo? Como uma coisa como essa ainda anda por aí, sem ser notada antes porque, vamos combinar que uma mulher com asas, bico e garras não é para passar despercebida.

_ Você já deveria estar acostumado a essas loucuras, Dean. Está nisso a mais tempo do que eu e você está cansado de saber que não há explicação para noventa e nove por cento das coisas que caçamos. Elas simplesmente estão por aí.

_ E cabe a nós acabar com cada uma delas, certo? Então, vamos ao que interessa: Como se acaba com essa coisa horrenda?

_Decapitação ou um facão afiado atravessando-lhe o coração, na maioria dos registros do mito.

_Do jeito que eu gosto: simples e direto.

_Precisamos apenas determinar o nosso raio de ação - Samuel dedilhava sobre a mesa, pensativo.

_Cara, você está parecendo um G.I. Joe falando. - O mais velho levantou-se _Três municípios é muito terreno para vigiar. Como saberemos onde ela atacará? - Dean buscou o mapa que estava na mochila e o abriu sobre a mesa, marcando os locais. _ Olha isso, Sammy.

_Acho que temos onde começar a procurar - o mais moço sorriu, com um brilho no olhar _ Harpias habitavam cavernas em florestas ou montanhas isoladas, segundo a lenda. Na falta do ambiente silvestre, acho que um distrito industrial abandonado bem no centro da região onde os corpos foram encontrados é bastante isolado para mim. O que você acha?

_ Acho que podemos verificar - Fechou o mapa, guardando-o no bolso da jaqueta _Amanhã.

_O que você vai fazer?- Sam questionou, com surpresa, ao perceber o mais velho tomar as chaves e seguir em direção à porta.

_Já disse: comer, beber, fazer uma grana e, quem sabe...

_E eu vou ficar com o trabalho, certo?

_Não fui eu quem recusou o convite, maninho - o sorriso no canto da boca denunciava todas as intenções do mais velho _Ainda está em tempo.

_Está certo, está certo.- Samuel vestiu o casaco e guardou a carteira no bolso da calça _ Mas antes precisamos parar numa loja de departamentos para comprar umas coisas e um facão bem grande. O maior que pudermos encontrar. Só temos um e não quero estar desprevenido.

_ O que você quiser, garoto.

0o0o0o0o0o

_Vamos lá, Dean. Levanta logo. São quase cinco horas da manhã e quero chegar cedo na próxima cidade - Um rosnado foi a resposta que o rapaz ouviu saindo de baixo dos cobertores _Anda, Dean, pula dessa cama logo!

_Caramba, Sam! -A cara amarrotada do mais velho surgiu, reclamando _Não tem nem duas horas que nos deitamos e eu estou todo dolorido, cara. Pega leve!

_Se você não tivesse se metido com aquela ruiva, não teríamos que brigar com quatro motoqueiros mal-encarados. Então, culpa sua se está ferrado. -Sam atirou a mochila sobre o irmão _Anda: chuveiro e pé na estrada.

Dean levantou-se com má vontade e fez o que o irmão pedira, resmungando todas as pragas escritas em seu vocabulário. Seu mau humor estava especialmente aguçado e algo dentro do peito dizia-lhe que a caçada na qual seu irmão depositava tanto empenho seria uma grande perda de tempo.

Enquanto o mais velho terminava seus preparativos, Samuel fechou a conta e se dirigiu ao estacionamento, exibindo sua mais significativa expressão de aborrecimento pela demora do irmão.

_ Vamos tomar o café da manhã e seguimos viagem – o mais velho afirmou, girando a chave na ignição.

_ Nem pensar! Você demorou uma vida no chuveiro e perdemos muito tempo. Tomamos café quando chegarmos ao nosso destino.

_ Cara, por que tanta urgência com esse negócio? – Dean girou a direção e acelerou _ Não estou entendendo você.

_ Pessoas estão morrendo, Dean.

_ Oh, sabe que eu ainda não tinha percebido?

_ Não seja cínico!

_ Eu realmente gostaria que, só pra variar, nós não estivéssemos indo de encontro a algo que está matando pessoas quando ainda estamos de estômago vazio.

_ Eu é que não estou entendendo você agora, Dean. Desde quando fica analisando uma caçada e se fazendo de rogado? Não tem muito tempo você me arrancou de Stanford e me trouxe de volta pra essa vida. Qual é o problema?

_ Problema nenhum, só não sei se a coisa toda vale a pena. Nem sabemos se é a tal harpia que está mutilando as pessoas. Pode muito bem ser um assassino em série mais do que pirado. Não seria a primeira vez, além do que...

_ Além do que... - Sam cruxou os braços sobre o peito.

_Deixa pra lá. Vamos logo resolver esse assunto e pronto.

_ Não, Dean, fale. O que há que você não está me contando?

_ Nada, na verdade.

_Sei, um nada que está fazendo você querer fugir do trabalho.

_ Eu não estou fugindo. Só acho que é perda de tempo, mas se você acha que vale a pena.

_É, eu acho. E acho também que você está me escondendo alguma coisa. E vou encher a sua paciência e perguntar até você não aguentar mais e me contar o que o está incomodando.

_Sam, vê se me esquece. Você não tem mais oito anos e essa estratégia não vai funcionar, eu garanto. Se você ficar quieto e me deixar dirigir, poderemos chegar em trinta e cinco minutos na maldita cidade e acabar logo com tudo isso.

_ Ótimo. Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mais cedo começamos e acabamos. Mas não pense que desisti dessa conversa.

0o0o0o0o

Estavam os dois irmãos caminhando em direção ao prédio abandonado no final da rua do distrito industrial depois de terem tomado o café da manhã. Hora de reconhecer o território e avaliar as possibilidades. Habilidades adquiridas no treinamento paramilitar nos verões de sua infância, nos intervalos entre um período e outro da escola.

Aquele lugar tinha muito do que nossa aberração da vez gostaria: bastante espaço para se esconder, amplos terraços de onde alçar voo sem ser percebida e um campo seguro para aterrissar com suas vítimas e saborear o menu.

Uma grande placa onde se lia "_Mantenha a distância"_ balançava amarrada às correntes diante da grande porta.

Dean parou perto da pesada porta de ferro e voltou-se para o irmão:

_Sam, eu finalmente marquei um encontro para esta noite. Espero que nada aconteça com o meu belo rosto nesse trabalhinho que nos arrumou ou nem sei o que vou fazer.

_Você mesmo disse, Dean, rápido e limpo, certo? O que poderia acontecer?

_Além de ser estraçalhado e devorado pelas garras de um monstro mitológico? Nada, é claro!

Uma voz forte soou da lateral do prédio, chamando a atenção dos Winchester que, imediatamente guardaram as armas que haviam empunhado para adentrar o local suspeito. Um homem aparentando cinquenta e poucos anos, trajando um uniforme de segurança particular surgiu e seguiu diretamente na direção dos dois com uma expressão muito pouco amigável.

_O que vocês querem aqui? Não sabem ler? – indicou a placa _ Estão invadindo propriedade particular.

_ Sentimos muito, senhor – Sam tratou de explicar _ Nosso carro enguiçou um pouco mais adiante e pensamos que poderíamos encontrar ajuda por aqui.

_ Não há ninguém. E por que não usam o celular para chamar um reboque? – o homem cruzou os braços, muito desconfiado _ Vocês tem um aparelho, não é? Até meu neto de cinco anos tem um. Vão dando o fora antes que eu chame a polícia! Não quero vagabundos rondando por aqui.

_Já estamos indo – Dean sorriu e ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição _Estamos indo agora mesmo.

Os irmãos contornaram o prédio num passo apressado e deixaram o local. É óbvio que o velho guarda não tinha engolido a história do problema mecânico e poderia pensar que eles eram assaltantes ou uma dupla de viciados procurando um local ermo para "curtir um barato."

Um quarteirão a frente, Sam e Dean entraram no Impala e partiram em direção ao motel onde se hospedaram mais cedo. Decidiram que deveriam buscar mais informações antes e retornar à noite, quando estariam encobertos pelas sombras. Talvez tivessem sorte e pudessem encontrar a harpia antes que ela saísse para o sobrevoo em busca de alimento, assim teriam tempo para o almoço e uma visita aos arquivos da biblioteca pública antes do confronto.

0o0o0o0o0o

_**CONTINUA**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:** _Nem tudo na lenda da Harpia aqui apresentada é compatível com os registros mitológicos. Acrescentei alguns detalhes para adaptá-la ao enredo. Se forem pesquisar, estejam avisados._

_Obrigada a quem está acompanhando esta pequena aventura e um agradecimento todo especial aos que deixam comentários e dão seus pitacos que, apesar do texto estar completo, sempre me dão a oportunidade de fazer alteraçãoes para torná-lo mais interessante. Beijo no coração de todos!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Resumo: **__Algumas pessoas não sabem quando parar. São tão obstinadas que não conseguem enxergar quando o perigo as ronda ou quando afastam aqueles que amam, por mais que avisos em letreiros luminosos gritem diante de seus olhos._

_**Classificação: **__K+, pelas expressões impróprias muito próprias das personagens._

_**Categoria/gênero: **__Sobrenatural, aventura, amizade e humor, um pouco de cada coisa._

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada disso me pertence, é tudo gratuito e blá, blá, blá._

_**N/A: **Perdão pela demora a todos que estão acompanhando esta historinha, mas tive problemas técnicos que me impediram de postar. O próximo capítulo sairá ainda esta semana. Obrigada pela paciência e pela audiência. Beijocas no coração de cada um e boa leitura!  
_

_

* * *

_

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_Um quarteirão a diante, Sam e Dean entraram no Impala e partiram em direção ao motel onde se hospedaram mais cedo. Decidiram que deveriam buscar mais informações antes e retornar à noite, quando estariam encobertos pelas sombras. Talvez tivessem sorte e pudessem encontrar a harpia antes que ela saísse para o sobrevoo em busca de alimento._

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 4:**_

Ao entardecer, os filhos de John Winchester abasteceram a mochila com todos os objetos perfurocortantes que tinham ao alcance das mãos e embarcaram rumo ao prédio do suposto ninho da harpia.

O plano era simples: Invadir o lugar, localizar a criatura e cravar-lhe a lâmina no peito ou arrancar-lhe a cabeça. Se necessário, os dois, só para garantir que não voltasse à vida, visto que na loucura de seu ofício, ressurreição era sempre uma possibilidade, principalmente de coisas assustadoramente perigosas que tem predileção por dilacerar e devorar pobres mortais.

Durante todo o trajeto até o local, o que não passava de 15 minutos a pé, Dean manteve-se calado e ensimesmado. Não teceu qualquer comentário engraçadinho ou fez piada e muito menos reclamou. Apenas manteve-se em silêncio como se buscasse concentração para manter o foco no trabalho. Todo aquele silêncio incomodava tremendamente o mais moço. Pelo que conhecia do irmão, este deveria estar desfiando um rosário de reclamações por ter feito questão de sair para o trabalho sem antes passarem em algum lugar para o jantar. Dean não havia tocado no assunto nem reclamado uma só vez. Apenas seguiu a passos rápidos, carregando o equipamento da caçada, dentro da mochila, sobre os ombros.

0o0o0o0o

_Tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso? – Sam questionou o irmão depois deste ter cortado as correntes que seguravam a placa de advertência diante da porta de ferro.

_ Já estamos aqui, não é? – deu de ombros – A porta está aberta. Então vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.

_ Certo – o mais moço estendeu a mão _ Me passa a lanterna.

Dean retirou a lanterna da parte de trás do cós da calça e passou ao irmão, que a acendeu, estendendo o facho de luz para dentro da construção escura.

Samuel entrou primeiro, empunhando seu facão reluzente, novinho em folha. Dean veio logo atrás, mantendo os olhos bem abertos e atenção redobrada a qualquer movimento.

Já era noite fechada e a iluminação pública pouco favorecia a visão dentro daquele espaço.

O foco da lanterna dançava de um ponto a outro, indo do chão ao teto em busca de qualquer sinal da harpia. O silêncio fazia seus passos ecoarem no vazio como se estivessem acoplados a amplificadores de som. Se a aberração mitológica estivesse por ali, certamente já estava sabendo que tinha companhia e isso definitivamente não seria bom. Não seria nada bom mesmo.

Ambos os caçadores seguiram lado a lado para dentro do amplo hall, ou do que deveria ter sido um. Havia um amontoado de caixas e muita sujeira por todo lado. Tapumes de madeira compensada se espalhavam aqui e ali, fechando janelas ou jogados pelo chão empoeirado. Olhando para o alto, viam através da clarabóia sem vidros, umas poucas estrelas no céu. Provavelmente aquela era a passagem por onde a harpia entrava e saía de seu ninho.

Um arrepio subiu pela coluna do mais velho dos irmãos quando o cheiro forte e acobreado invadiu suas narinas, seguido pelo farfalhar da asas em revoada. A noite escondia a imagem, mas a silhueta da criatura impunha respeito. E medo.

O estrondo do impacto de um corpo com o chão de concreto levou os irmãos para junto da parede do fundo, em busca de abrigo. Uma nuvem de poeira subiu iluminada por finos raios de luar que entravam pela abertura no teto.

A sombra das asas em movimento denunciou que era chegada a hora de encarar o desafio. O predador estava voltando para casa com sua presa e era chegado o momento de inverter a situação.

O som que aquele ser hediondo produzia ao deglutir as vísceras de sua vítima seria capaz de revirar o estômago dos mais bravos caçadores, mas os Winchester não poderiam se dar ao luxo de atender aos apelos de seu cérebro e dar o fora imediatamente. Precisavam atacar com exatidão para que não se tornassem a sobremesa naquele jantar bizarro.

O feixe de luz tênue e azulada denunciava os contornos da harpia, dando aos rapazes a exata localização de seu alvo. A coisa era bem maior do que haviam imaginado e, com certeza, não seria tão fácil quanto Sam pensara, a princípio.

Dean sinalizou para que o irmão circundasse o local silenciosamente e se colocasse atrás da criatura e ele mesmo moveu-se na direção contrária. Ambos observaram os ponteiros do relógio, como haviam combinado mais cedo e pularam sobre a harpia, num assalto mortal.

Sam conseguiu enfiar a lâmina de seu facão nas costas do ser, mas não fundo o suficiente para atingi-lo no coração. Um grito medonho encheu todo o prédio, ferindo os ouvidos dos que estavam ali.

Ao perceber que o plano não estava correndo como esperado, Dean saltou sobre a criatura na intenção de decapitá-la. Agarrou-se à asa e pôs força no braço que empunhava o facão afiado, mas foi atirado à distância, indo de encontro a um monte de tapumes escorados numa parede.

O mais jovem dos caçadores gritou por seu irmão ao percebê-lo atordoado pelo impacto e a direção que a harpia tomava. Todo o seu ser estremeceu com a visão daquela coisa saltando sobre o mais velho e, num piscar de olhos, correu até a mochila deixada pelo caminho na confusão e puxou a primeira arma que encontrou, esvaziando todo o pente da pistola nas costas da harpia.

Outro grito estridente e a monstruosidade alçou voo para fora, deixando um par de caçadores muito assustados e meio quebrados para trás.

_Dean! – Sam correu para junto de seu irmão, sem perceber onde pisava.

Não houve tempo para que o mais velho alertasse o outro. No primeiro passo de Sam, a placa de compensado cedeu e ambos despencaram num buraco que parecia não ter fim. A última coisa que sentiram foi o baque e a sensação de que seus ossos estavam estraçalhados, seguida de uma escuridão silenciosa.

0o0o0o0o0o

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Samuel despertou com uma dor de cabeça infernal e os gemidos que vinham de um ponto próximo.

_Dean?- Tateou na escuridão _ É você aí?

_ Não, Alice, é o Chapeleiro Louco – gemeu mais alto _ Cara, a coisa está preta aqui.

_ Você está ferido? – engatinhou na direção do som da voz do outro.

_ Acho que quebrei a perna. Não vejo nada, mas tem alguma coisa saindo da minha perna, Sam.

_ Calma, está com o isqueiro? – Sam buscou o seu no bolso do casaco, no que foi imitado pelo mais velho.

_ Puta merda... – agora Dean entendia o por quê de tanta dor.

O que quer que fosse que Sam pensasse em dizer, ficou engasgado no meio do caminho diante da visão que teve. Uma lasca de madeira tamanho família atravessava a perna de seu irmão, de um lado ao outro, um pouco acima do joelho. Já havia uma quantidade considerável de sangue se acumulando no chão.

_ Tenha calma, Dean – Sam dizia mais para si _ Vamos dar um jeito nisso, tá?

_ Sam – Dean puxou o ar com força, como que buscando energia para concluir o pensamente _ o kit de primeiros socorros ficou lá – apontou para cima, com o olhar.

_ Eu sei – o jovem apertou os lábios, em sinal de preocupação _ Espera um pouco – retirou o casaco e a camisa de flanela, cortando-a em tiras com o canivete.

_ A gente tem que dar o fora daqui, Sammy .

_ Eu sei, mas antes preciso estancar o sangramento – amarrou com força uma tira do tecido no meio da coxa do mais velho e apertou, fazendo-o reclamar _ Não poderemos sair com você sangrando desse jeito.

_ Você pode escalar as paredes e buscar ajuda.

_ Nem pensar. Não vou deixar você aqui, de jeito nenhum – Samuel ignorou o irmão e continuou a pressionar o torniquete improvisado.

_ Você sabe que aquela galinha super desenvolvida vai voltar.

_Eu atirei nela. Descarreguei um pente inteiro nas suas costas e duvido que esteja viva ainda.

_ Não é assim que funciona, Sammy, você sabe – Dean apertou com força o braço do caçula quando um espasmo dolorido correu da perna à nuca.

_ Nem sempre as lendas estão certas. Por isso são lendas.

_ Em noventa por cento dos casos, elas estão, Sam. E eu não vou a lugar algum com essa perna assim. Você tem que ir logo.

_ Bem, neste caso, são os dez por cento que contam, está bem?

_ Você não vai mesmo me deixar aqui, não é?

_ Não.

_ Então você terá que tirar este espeto de churrasco de mim para que nós dois possamos sair.

_ Dean, você está maluco? –Sam admirou-se da insanidade proposta _ Todo mundo sabe que não se deve retirar objetos que atravessam o corpo. Você sabe disso. Me ensinou isso.

_ Eu não vou conseguir levantar com essa coisa encravada na minha perna. Então, se vamos tirar os nossos traseiros deste lugar fedorento antes que a maldita harpia resolva fazer uma boquinha, você vai ter que arrancar isso daí, ou eu mesmo o farei.

_ Você não é normal, cara – Samuel engoliu em seco e, mesmo sem querer, tinha que admitir que do jeito que estava, não havia a menor possibilidade de Dean conseguir se colocar de pé e muito menos, encarar uma escalada de vários metros de altura _ Eu vou me arrepender disso – posicionou seu joelho sobre a canela de seu irmão para impedir que esta se movesse _ Está pronto?

_ Eu já nasci pronto, irmãozinho – Dean apanhou um pequeno pedaço de madeira que estava junto de sua mão direita, passou-o pela camisa, retirando a poeira e o mordeu.

Samuel olhou mais uma vez dentro dos olhos de seu irmão, buscando autorização. Ajustou as mãos, segurou o pedaço exposto da madeira com firmeza e puxou o mais forte e rapidamente que pode.

Dean trincou os dentes, abafando o som do grito que teria saído, não fosse o toco de madeira que tinha na boca. O suor escorria-lhe pelas têmporas e, no retirar da lasca, a náusea provocada pela dor dilacerante tomou todo o seu corpo. Sentiu que desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Não havia espaço suficiente em seus pulmões para o ar entrar e seu coração parecia querer escapar do peito. Ouviu seu irmão dizer qualquer coisa, mas nada lhe fazia o menor sentido, a não ser a urgência de se ver livre de tamanho sofrimento. A visão embaçou e seus ouvidos pareciam cheios d'água. Definitivamente, seus neurônios estavam sendo desligados.

Sam estava apavorado. Apesar do torniquete, havia sangue por todo lado. Não sabia de onde vinha já que ainda pressionava os dois orifícios, mas estava ali, crescendo numa poça, diante de seus olhos e ver a palidez que tomou conta da face do mais velho, embrulhava seu estômago.

Imediatamente o rapaz moreno dobrou o que havia sobrado de sua camisa de flanela e depositou sobre a entrada e saída do ferimento. Com o cinto, firmou os curativos improvisados e pressionou o mais que pode. Agradeceu a todas as divindades por seu irmão ter apagado. Ao menos seria poupado do enorme sofrimento que aquela pressão toda sobre os machucados lhe traria.

Ao perceber que o cheiro do sangue derramado de seu irmão impregnava todo o ambiente, os alarmes soaram dentro da cabeça do mais novo e, sob a luz da chama do isqueiro, Samuel juntou algumas folhas de jornal, limpou o máximo do líquido viscoso e incendiou-as em seguida. Não precisavam de nenhum atrativo olfativo para lembrar a harpia a sua localização, caso esta ainda estivesse viva lá fora e decidisse voltar.

O jovem Winchester sentou-se ao lado do irmão, mantendo a pressão para conter a hemorragia. Rezava em silêncio para que nenhuma artéria tivesse sido atingida ou o caçador não teria a mínima chance de sobreviver. Estava cansado. Cansado e começando a arrepender-se profundamente de ter insistido naquele trabalho.

Agora era esperar que Dean despertasse para que pudessem escapar.

0o0o0o0o0o

_**CONTINUA**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Resumo: **__Algumas pessoas não sabem quando parar. São tão obstinadas que não conseguem enxergar quando o perigo as ronda ou quando afastam aqueles que amam, por mais que avisos em letreiros luminosos gritem diante de seus olhos._

_**Classificação: **__K+, pelas expressões impróprias muito próprias das personagens._

_**Categoria/gênero: **__Sobrenatural, aventura, amizade e humor, um pouco de cada coisa._

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada disso me pertence, é tudo gratuito e blá, blá, blá._

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_O jovem Winchester sentou-se ao lado do irmão, mantendo a pressão para conter a hemorragia. Rezava em silêncio para que nenhuma artéria tivesse sido atingida ou o caçador não teria a mínima chance de sobreviver. Estava cansado. Cansado e começando a arrepender-se profundamente de ter insistido naquele trabalho._

_Agora era esperar que Dean despertasse para que pudessem escapar._

_**De volta ao presente.**_

_Dean - Samuel bateu levemente no rosto suado _Cara, acorda.

_Não estou dormindo. - Aquilo soou mais com um rosnado.

_Como se sente?

_Não muito bem, eu acho.- Seus olhos rolaram _ Estou com um frio danado, Sammy.

_Eu também - Sam suspirou e olhou para o alto, onde só viu a escuridão _Deve ser madrugada a essa altura.

_Sam - Dean mal podia manter os olhos abertos.

_O que é?

_Você está com medo?

_O que deu em você, Dean?

_Eu estou com medo - Afirmação que deixou o estômago do jovem moreno em pandarecos.

_Mano, você está realmente passando mal.

_Quando o pai descobrir que saímos à noite, vai me matar.

_O pai? - Sam tocou a testa do irmão _Você está delirando?

_Ele vai arrancar o meu couro, Sammy. - Dean abriu um pouco mais as pálpebras, revelando as íris verdes brilhantes. _ Ele vai, Sammy. Eu deveria estar cuidando de você e nos metemos nessa encrenca.

_Pare com isso, Dean. O pai não está aqui e nem vai chegar, certo? - o jovem alto estava ficando muito preocupado _Você está confuso. Confie em mim e vai ficar tudo bem.

_Você não entende. Temos que sair daqui. - Dean esforçou-se para levantar o corpo _Temos que voltar ao motel antes que o pai chegue ou estaremos mesmo ferrados.

_Ouça-me, Dean, você não tem que se preocupar com o papai. Relaxa. Nós estamos juntos nessa, certo_?_

Sam vestiu seu casaco sobre a jaqueta de Dean e sentou-se mais próximo do irmão que tremia de frio, arrastando-o para junto de si novamente. Ajeitou seus braços ao redor do tronco do mais velho, acomodando a cabeça deste em seu peito. Ele sabia que teria que manter seu irmão aquecido até que alguma ajuda chegasse ou, na pior das hipóteses, o dia amanhecesse e tivessem uma oportunidade de improvisar uma forma de escaparem antes que a harpia lembrasse do lanchinho que tinha caído na abertura, no chão.

Dean continuava balbuciando palavras desconexas, alternando momentos de lucidez e confusão.

Todos os ossos e músculos do corpo de Samuel reclamavam por uma migalha de conforto e sossego. Seus olhos lutavam heroicamente contra o sono e a exaustão porque a prioridade ali era manter Dean longe do chão frio e úmido. Não poderia deixar seu irmão escorregar e, portanto, dormir estava fora de cogitação.

O fogo improvisado com os restos da madeira da obra extinguia-se muito mais depressa do que os ponteiros do relógio giravam. Estava mais frio e mais escuro.

Os longos braços do jovem Winchester apertaram mais o corpo do irmão junto a si. Ele manteria Dean a salvo a qualquer custo e depois poderia até tirar uma com a cara do mais velho por conta de tanta proximidade. Sorriu para si com a perspectiva de tirar Dean do sério, só pra variar.

_Eu deveria ter dado ouvidos a você - O nó na garganta do rapaz apertou, falando sozinho _Mas eu tinha que provar que tinha razão - Sam elevou o olhar mais uma vez e sentiu a visão nublar _Não sei porque você ainda me ouve e entra nas minhas loucuras. Me desculpe, Dean.

_Sam...- Um fio de voz _Você não vai fugir outra vez, vai?- Dean levantou um pouco a cabeça para ver o mais novo _ Eu não quero ficar sozinho de novo...

_Eu não vou a lugar algum, Dean.

_Se você for embora novamente, não sei se vou conseguir continuar.

_ Não me deixe aqui, Sammy.

_ Já disse que não irei a lugar nenhum sem você, Dean.

_ Você sempre diz isso e acaba indo embora – as palavras saíam arrastadas, num tom desgastado _ Você e o pai sempre vão embora...

_Quando amanhecer você estará melhor e nós vamos dar o fora desse lugar, certo? – Ouvir o que dizia seu irmão lhe feria o coração profundamente, não pela acusação, mas por ser esta a mais pura verdade: ele e seu pai sempre acabavam deixando Dean para trás.

_Cert... – rolou os olhos e cedeu ao cansaço.

_Tente voltar a dormir e descansar. Eu estou aqui com você. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Toda aquela demonstração de fragilidade não fazia parte do irmão de Samuel e este estava ali, repetindo e implorando para que não fosse deixado só. Isso só provava que Dean não estava consciente, apesar dos olhos abertos e das respostas que dava ao irmão. Mais do que qualquer coisa, Sam estava assustado por ele, por Dean.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

__ Vamos lá, Sammy, jogue a bola! – o menino loiro de não mais de 10 anos corria de costas, sorridente _ Vamos lá, seu molenga, jogue a bola!_

__ Está muito longe, Dean! – o menorzinho ajeitava a franja castanha comprida e apertava os olhos, apurando a visão _ Isso não é justo! Você é maior e mais forte. Eu não consigo jogar tão longe!_

__ Deixa de frescura, Sam – o outro parou e levou as mãos à cintura _ Faz como eu ensinei a você. Corra e atire a bola!_

_O pequeno Samuel encheu os pulmões de ar e colocou toda a sua energia nas perninhas curtas, ganhando velocidade no terreno gramado, indo em direção ao irmão mais velho; ergueu a bola acima da cabeça, ainda correndo e, quando atirou, não percebeu a elevação no chão e tropeçou. Antes que a cabeça de Sam encontrasse o conjunto de pedras que se escondia em meio à grama alta, um par de braços segurou o corpinho do pequeno como se sua vida dependesse disso._

__ Peguei você! – o garoto de cabelos curtos e grandes olhos verdes, afirmou satisfeito _ Está tudo bem, Sammy. Peguei você. Está seguro agora. Está tudo bem, maninho._

_0o0o0o0o_

Um súbito pensamento tirou Sam de seu devaneio: Ele tinha adormecido. Despertou sobressaltado. Não sentia o peso do corpo do irmão sobre o seu e uma sensação de abandono tomou conta dele. Percebeu-se sozinho dentro do espaço mal iluminado. Todos os alarmes soaram dentro de sua cabeça como um maldito despertador, fazendo-a latejar. Piscou repetidas vezes na tentativa de limpar a visão. Vasculhou o pequeno espaço um tanto desesperado, até que se deparou, num canto ainda coberto pelas sombras, a silhueta enrolada sobre si mesma. Depressa, Sam levantou-se e foi até lá. Reconheceria seu irmão até do lado do avesso.

_Dean, acorda – puxou o corpo e verificou a pulsação, expirando aliviado _ Já amanheceu, vamos, você tem que acordar pra gente se mandar, mano.

_ Sammy? – havia um quê de confusão no olhar do caçador _ O que ?

_ Venha – Samuel segurou o outro por baixo dos braços e arrastou-o de volta ao lado iluminado _ Está melhor?

_ Esta merda dói como o inferno – Dean apertou a pena junto à região onde havia se ferido, fazendo uma careta.

_ O que é isso no seu pescoço? – um arranhão profundo que quase dava a volta no pescoço do mais velho, chamou-lhe a atenção _ Foi aquela coisa?

_ Acho que sim – levou a mão ao ferimento e reclamou ao contado com a pele esfolada e inflamada _ Deve ter sido na hora em que me atirou longe. Nem percebi.

_ Nunca soube que harpias fossem venenosas, mas isso explicaria um bocado do seu comportamento esta noite.

_ Que comportamento? – Dean firmou as duas mãos ao lado do corpo no chão e puxou-se para cima, sentando recostado na parede _ O que aconteceu?

_ Deixa pra lá – Sam sorriu _ Depois a gente fala sobre isso. Você deve ter sido intoxicado por alguma espécie de alucinógeno sobrenatural ou qualquer porcaria parecida quando foi atingido pelas garras da harpia ontem à noite, mas o importante é que parece melhor e assim, poderemos sair desta droga de cilada em que nos metemos.

_ _Nos _metemos? – o mais velho apertou o estômago _ Eu não me lembro de ter feito qualquer questão de entrar nesse trabalho, meu chapa.

_ Está bem, eu admito. Eu nos meti nessa droga toda e vou dar um jeito de sairmos dela.

O filho mais moço de Jhon Winchester pos-se de pé e levou a mão aos lábios finos, apertando-os, em seu tradicional sinal de preocupação.

_ Essa coisa é funda. Não pensei que fosse tanto – voltou o olhar para o outro _ Acha que pode ficar de pé?

_ Talvez – estendeu a mão, aceitando a ajuda do caçula _ Se você me der uma mãozinha...

Ao ser elevado por Sam, Dean sentiu o mundo sair do eixo. Todo o seu campo visual se desfez em ondas que giravam em festa diante de seus olhos. Suas pernas falsearam e a frase ficou pela metade.

Samuel percebeu que algo estava errado e amparou o mais velho antes que este perdesse o equilíbrio totalmente, mantendo-o seguro, encostado à parede. Ficou ali, focado nos olhos do irmão, falando com ele, tentando trazê-lo de volta. Não poderia perder Dean agora. Não agora que ele parecia ter melhorado.

Dean puxou o ar com força e inspirou, contendo a ânsia. Apertou os olhos até que seu cérebro parou de girar como um carrossel.

_ Dean? Está me ouvindo? Você está comigo, cara?

_ Fica frio, Sammy – respondeu devagar, quase sussurrando _ Estou aqui. Ainda.

_ Acho melhor você sentar outra vez. Posso dar um jeito sozinho.

_Não, nada disso – empurrou a mão de Sam _ Já estou bem. No que você está pensando?

_ Talvez eu consiga alcançar as frestas entre aqueles blocos de concreto, vê? – Samuel apontou a carreira de tijolos de cimento que se destacava a uns dois metros e meio, no alto.

_ Você consegue – Dean afirmou _ Venha aqui _ entrelaçou os dedos das mãos na frente do corpo, fazendo um arreio para Sam subir.

_ Está maluco? Você sequer pode se manter de pé sozinho, Dean!

_ E o que o Doutor Fantástico vai fazer, então? Vai se esticar todo até lá? Não seja idiota. Eu posso suportar o seu peso por dois segundos. E você nem é tão pesado.

_ Dean, o esforço vai abrir o ferimento – Sam passou as mãos por dentro dos cabelos desalinhados _ Tem que haver outro jeito.

_ Não tem. Nós não temos tempo e não vai abrir coisa nenhuma. Você amarrou tudo muito bem aqui.

_ Eu não posso fazer isso, Dean, não dá.

_ Você pode e vai – Dean puxou a camisa do irmão e colocou no rosto sua melhor expressão de bravura _ É isso ou nós vamos morrer aqui. Se aquela coisa não voltar, há sempre a possibilidade do Bobby não ter nos localizado e não temos comida ou água. Quanto tempo você acha que poderemos sobreviver nessa porra de buraco?

Qualquer argumento que Sam tivesse acabara de escorrer pelo ralo. Dean tinha razão. Não estavam com muitas possibilidades a vista. Na verdade, subir parecia a única saída. Decidiu, muito a contragosto, aceitar a oferta do irmão e segurou firme nos ombros dele, apoiando um dos pés em suas mãos para ganhar impulso.

_ Pronto? – o caçula perguntou antes de colocar força nas pernas.

_ Vai nessa!

Um palavrão sonoro ecoou dentro do ambiente quando Sam pisou sobre os ombros do irmão e alcançou a fissura mais próxima.

_ Você está bem? – gritou para baixo, ao perceber com o canto do olho, o corpo do mais velho deslizar, escorregando pela parede de encontro ao chão.

_ Vai! – Dean precisou do resto de suas forças para pronunciar o monossílabo com convicção. Estrelas brilhavam diante de seu rosto e uma nuvem de borboletas dançava em seu estômago, mas ele sabia que se demonstrasse fraqueza, Sam desceria na mesma hora apara socorrê-lo e o nem tão brilhante plano de fuga de seu irmão menor estaria arruinado. Era hora de vestir a máscara do todo poderoso Dean Winchester e afirmar que estava tudo bem, mesmo que sua vontade fosse tomar um vidro inteiro de analgésicos e dormir por uma semana.

Sam manteve os dedos firmes, fincados no pequeno espaço que se abria entre um bloco e outro, apesar de não acreditar nem por um segundo nas palavras de Dean. Porém, como seu irmão havia dito, não tinham outra escolha senão arriscar. Respirou fundo novamente e buscou forças que sequer imaginava possuir para alcançar a segunda fileira de tijolos, a uns cinquenta centímetros mais para cima. Todos os músculos de seus braços estavam tensionados ao máximo, sustentando o peso de seu corpo. Seus dedos ardiam em busca de mais espaço onde se prenderem.

Lá de baixo, Dean observava o caminho traçado por Sam. Ele já tinha vencido uns dois metros de altura, mas ainda restavam pelo menos mais dois.

_ É isso aí, maninho, para o alto e avante!

_ Já vi que está melhor, não é? – Sam riu, animado.

Faltava pouco e estaria livre para correr até o Impala e trazer uma corda para resgatar Dean. Finalmente aquele pesadelo estava no fim. Cuidaria dos ferimentos de seu irmão e compraria o maior bacon-x-burguer e a melhor torta de maçã que pudesse encontrar como um pedido oficial de desculpas.

Sam arrastou a perna direita, calcando a ponta da bota numa das frestas entre os blocos. Firmou o peso ali e ergueu a mão direita para mais um lance na subida. De repente, o bloco inteiro falseou e veio para frente, deixando o irmão de Dean totalmente sem apoio.

_Sam! – Dean gritou pelo irmão ao perceber os destroços caírem, pondo a mão diante dos olhos para protegê-los da poeira grossa _ Desce, Sammy!

Não houve tempo para mais nada. Ao tentar apoiar seu peso no buraco deixado pelo bloco que caíra, outros pedaços do concreto cederam, arrastando Samuel junto com eles para baixo.

A centímetros de distância de um Dean Winchester atônito, o baque surdo do choque do corpo de Sam com o fundo fez seu coração tremer. Uma grande quantidade de cascalho e poeira se espalhou pela superfície, enchendo os pulmões dos dois de uma aspereza dolorida.

0o0o0o0o0o

_**CONTINUA**_

* * *

_**N/A: **Como diria a Yami, sempre dá pra piorar a situação qunado se trata desses meninos, não é? Mas fiquem calmos que já, já o tempo melhora. _

_Estou revisando umas coisas no próximo capítulo para publicá-lo em breve. _

_Obrigada pela paciência e audiência._

_Bjs  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Resumo: **__Algumas pessoas não sabem quando parar. São tão obstinadas que não conseguem enxergar quando o perigo as ronda ou quando afastam aqueles que amam, por mais que avisos em letreiros luminosos gritem diante de seus olhos._

_**Classificação: **__K+, pelas expressões impróprias muito próprias das personagens._

_**Categoria/gênero: **__Sobrenatural, aventura, amizade e humor, um pouco de cada coisa._

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada disso me pertence, é tudo gratuito e blá, blá, blá._

_

* * *

_

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_A centímetros de distância de um Dean Winchester atônito, o baque surdo do choque do corpo de Sam com o fundo fez seu coração tremer. Uma grande quantidade de cascalho e poeira se espalhou pela superfície, enchendo os pulmões dos dois de uma aspereza dolorida._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6:**_  
_

Um acesso de tosse irrompeu das entranhas do Winchester mais velho, fazendo seu corpo sacudir violentamente. O pó de cimento ardia em seus olhos e prejudicava a visão.

Sam estava estirado no chão, coberto pela poeira cinzenta, imóvel e silencioso.

Ao, finalmente, focalizar a visão, Dean arrastou o corpo para perto de seu irmão. Posicionou a palma da mão à frente das narinas do outro, sentindo o bafejar morno em sua pele.

Tomou tempo para si, para respirar novamente. Desde que tinha se deparado com a figura inerte do mais moço, havia se esquecido de respirar e seu coração saíra completamente do compasso, socando sua caixa toráxica como se pudesse sair dali.

_ Sammy? – o ar saiu arranhando sua garganta _ Sammy, pode me ouvir?- tossiu mais uma vez.

O jovem Samuel piscou os olhos ao sentir o toque das mãos do irmão de encontro ao seu rosto.

_ Está ferido? – Dean tateou os braços e o tronco de Sam em busca de algum osso partido.

_Minha... ai... cabeça... – os dedos de Sam passaram por dentro dos fios de cabelo empoeirados, exibindo a mancha vermelha _ Caramba...

_ Você machucou a cabeça, Sammy, vai com calma – Dean impediu que o mais novo levantasse.

_ O que aconteceu? – estava confuso e meio zonzo.

_ Alguma coisa se soltou lá em cima e você se esborrachou feito um saco de batatas, cara.

_ Mas que merda... – apertou a têmpora direita _ Você se machucou? – percebeu a mancha escura no curativo da perna de Dean.

_ Não foi nada – desviou a atenção do outro e auxiliou-o a colocar-se sentado _ Respire e descanse um pouco. Preciso de você acordado.

_Eu estou bem. Sério – apertou os olhos e piscou-os repetidas vezes _ Foi só uma batida – Mais um acesso de tosse.

_ Uma tremenda batida, você quer dizer – Dean sentou-se ao lado do irmão, recostando na parede _ Creio que vamos ter que esperar pelo Bobby, afinal.

_ Posso tentar novamente – o caçula afirmou.

_ Sem chance. Nenhum de nós está em condições de ir a qualquer lugar, muito menos para cima. Valeu a tentativa, mas acho que devemos poupar as energias caso tenhamos que encarar aquela galinha voadora novamente.

_ Está certo – Sam levou a mão à parte de trás da cabeça, recuando ao toque com o corte _ Me desculpe, Dean. Eu meti a gente nessa encrenca e não consegui consertar as coisas.

_ Relaxa, garoto. Nós vamos sair dessa. Sempre saímos, não é?- Dean descansou a cabeça na parede atrás de si e fechou os olhos por um momento.

_ É. Nem sempre inteiros, mas saímos. E ainda há o Bobby.

_ O seu celular ainda está sem sinal? – bufou em resposta ao aceno positivo do outro _ O meu ficou lá em cima, em algum lugar. Tomara o Bobby pense em rastrear o sinal – apertou um pouco o curativo na perna _ Isso se aquela coisa não devorou o aparelho.

_ O que eu não daria por um par de comprimidos agora – o mais moço tinha uma aparência pouco saudável.

_ Está muito ruim? Quantos dedos tem aqui, Sammy?

_ Cara, tira essa mão da minha frente – Samuel reclamou _ Estou bem, só com uma dor de cabeça astronômica, mas nada que não possa suportar.

_ Ótimo, mas se sentir-se estranho trate de falar.

_ Você é o ferido, está lembrado? – Voltou o rosto na direção do mais velho _ Como está a perna?

_ Uma droga, mas vou sobreviver.

_ Está sangrando de novo – os olhos de Sam cresceram.

_ Fica frio, maninho – Dean o empurrou de volta _ Já está tudo sob controle aqui. O pior que pode acontecer agora é a gente ter que lidar com a maldita harpia – apontou o alto da parede _ Percebeu como a passagem lá no alto está mais larga? Se ela voltar é bem capaz de conseguir passar pela abertura e aterrissar bem em cima das nossas cabeças.

_ A gente tem que dar o fora, Dean – olhou ao redor, avaliando a situação _ Só não vejo como.

Num instante, Dean apertou os olhos e apoiou-se em Sam, pondo-se de pé, meio cambaleante.

_ Ali, Sam.

_ O que? Onde?

_ Lá, onde o primeiro bloco se soltou, está vendo? –apontou a direção e deu a mão ao mais moço para que este se levantasse _ Você é mais alto, veja se dá pra ver. Me parece um túnel, ou sei lá o que.

_ Ei, acho que vamos nos mandar daqui – Sam afirmou ao, na ponta dos pés, visualizar a passagem aberta por trás dos blocos de concreto.

_ Vamos nessa! – Dean abriu um grande sorriso _ Você vai e traz ajuda.

_ Nada disso- Sam afirmou sério _ Ou vamos os dois ou não vai ninguém. Não vou deixar você para trás e isso não está em discussão.

_ Eu não vou conseguir escalar, Sam. Nossa única chance é você subir e trazer ajuda.

_ Deixe-me pensar – Samuel andou de um lado para o outro, apertando o lábio inferior _ Venha cá – acenou para que Dean se aproximasse _ Vou te dar apoio e você sobe primeiro. O tanto que desabou da parede já deve dar para você alcançar a abertura se eu der um impulso. Quando se ajeitar por lá, damos um jeito de eu subir também.

_ E se essa merda toda desabar de uma vez, senhor espertinho?

_ Bom, morrer soterrado não deve ser muito pior do que ser devorado vivo por uma harpia faminta e furiosa.

Dean correu os olhos do irmão para a abertura na parede e de volta para ele. Não gostava do plano, mas tinha que concordar que a alternativa não era nada atraente. Mais cedo ou mais tarde a harpia voltaria e se ainda estivessem ali, a criatura certamente os atacaria. Coçou atrás da cabeça, levantou as sobrancelhas e armou aquele bico de insatisfação todo seu.

Samuel sorriu. Sabia que a expressão no rosto de seu irmão indicava aceitação. Ele estava topando a ideia e, mesmo a contragosto, faria o que pretendia pois não havia mesmo outra escolha.

O rapaz loiro colocou o pé sobre as mãos do mais alto e, impulsionado para cima por este, alcançou a passagem na parede concretada. Segurou firme, buscando forças para erguer o peso de seu corpo, pondo-se todo para dentro do espaço aberto. Segundos depois, surgiu novamente, atirando para baixo, sua jaqueta amarrada ao casaco de Sam.

_ Segura aí, Sammy – enrolou a outra manga no pulso e segurou firme.

_ Você está seguro aí, Dean? – Sam apanhou a manga da jaqueta.

_ Estou bem, venha!

Sam escalou a parede, e em pouco tempo estava entrando pela abertura por onde o irmão tinha passado primeiro. Havia uma espécie de duto largo por onde poderiam se arrastar. Parecia com um daqueles canais de esgoto ou de rede elétrica inacabado.

Ambos estavam exaustos. Acomodaram-se como puderam dentro do duto empoeirado e mofado e pararam para respirar. Precisavam dar ao coração e ao cérebro tempo para recarregar a bateria e racionalizar a situação. Com o peito arfando, permaneceram deitados sobre a superfície fria, lado a lado e em direções opostas.

_ Dean, está ouvindo?

_ Estou e não estou gostando nada – Dean empurrou os pés de Sam mais para dentro do túnel _ Vai, Sammy, passa logo que aquela coisa está voltando!

_ Estou indo, mas está apertado aqui – Sam rastejava pela passagem, tentando não machucar seu irmão, espremendo-se entre ele e a parede curva.

_ Vai logo, cara! – o som da revoada das asas da harpia estava mais presente.

_ Venha você também – continuou a arrastar-se para longe da entrada_ Anda, Dean, vem logo!

_ Estou indo, mas preciso que você saia do caminho – as garras da harpia passaram a milímetros de distância do mais velho _ Sammy, ela está aqui!

_ Puta merda! – Samuel movia-se o mais depressa que podia para dentro da escuridão _ Você está comigo?

_ Estou bem atrás de você e essa coisa parece bem irritada!

Enquanto Dean arrastava-se em marcha ré, a harpia golpeava a abertura na parede para alargar a passagem. Seus olhos vermelhos faiscavam cintilantes de ódio.

A criatura colocou a cabeça e os ombros para dentro do duto, mas as enormes asas a impediram se seguir em frente. Dean podia sentir o hálito animalesco bafejar seu rosto e os gritos dela o ensurdeciam.

Sam passava pelo caminho estreito como um guerrilheiro atravessa as trincheiras num combate violento. Seus antebraços estavam esfolados pelo contato com a superfície áspera e, a cada grito estridente, seu coração falhava uma batida. Não podia voltar-se para ajudar o irmão e sequer conferir se ele estava bem. Precisava manter-se focado e seguir em frente porque disso dependia a segurança de Dean. Não havia espaço para os dois ao mesmo tempo. Então, seguir em frente o mais depressa que podia era a única opção para salvar seu irmão.

Um pouco mais atrás, o Winchester mais velho despendia toda a energia que ainda lhe restava num esforço sobrehumano para manter-se fora do alcance das garras afiadas. A cada golpe da criatura, mais blocos de concreto se desprendiam e se abria o buraco na parede. Sentia que a qualquer momento, toda a lateral despencaria e estariam a mercê da monstruosidade que lutava incansável em busca de suas presas.

Numa avalanche de fúria, a harpia rompeu parte da estrutura do duto e esticou-se ao máximo, passando a uma distância mínima do rosto do mais velho. Suas unhas pontiagudas atravessaram o tecido da camisa e entraram no ombro de Dean, que gritou pelo irmão.

Todos os nervos do corpo de Samuel se retesaram diante da impotência em socorrer o outro. Não havia como dar a volta e muito menos como alcançar seu irmão. Uma corrente de ar tocou sua face esquerda como um suspiro de alívio. Mudou de direção e viu a claridade por entre as grades de um pequeno portão.

A harpia segurou o braço esquerdo de Dean e emitiu mais um trinado assustador como se anunciasse sua vitória. O caçador lutou para desvencilhar-se do violento ataque e continuou sua trajetória para dentro do escuro.

De repente, Dean sentiu um par de mãos arrastando suas pernas. Seu corpo se moveu mais depressa, soltando-se e desaparecendo na escuridão. Sentiu o corpo escorregar e cair em algum lugar mais claro.

Assim que conseguiu puxar Dean para fora, Sam fechou o portão de ferro e atravessou um pedaço de vergalhão esquecido no chão pelo elo do ferrolho. Se a criatura conseguisse passar pelo canal, teria muito trabalho para atravessar o portal metálico e isso lhes daria algum tempo para ganhar distância.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alguns minutos se passaram até que qualquer dos rapazes de Jhon tivesse condições de pronunciar uma palavra. A secura na garganta e o esgotamento físico eram quase insuportáveis. Ambos, sentados lado a lado, trocaram olhares e nada mais. Mantiveram-se em silêncio, tombaram suas cabeças para trás, de encontro à parede lodosa. Necessitavam de uma pausa para desacelerar; permitir que os batimentos cardíacos voltassem ao normal e assim, continuar em sua busca pela segurança e liberdade.

Samuel foi o primeiro a recuperar o fôlego, voltando sua atenção para o irmão. Percebeu o ferimento no ombro de Dean e os três grandes arranhões que desciam do alto do braço esquerdo até quase os dedos da mão. Observou o peito de Dean arfar. Seu rosto estava coberto daquela mesma palidez de horas atrás.

_Dean?

_ Dá um tempo, Sam – pediu entre uma inspiração e outra.

_ Cara, isso aqui está feio – afastou o tecido que cobria parcialmente o ferimento.

_ E eu não sei? – gemeu _ Eu vou matar aquela coisa, Sammy. Quando puser as minhas mãos nela, vai caber num balde do KFC.

_ Conte comigo nessa, irmão – o mais moço franziu a testa diante da visão do ferimento que vazava o ombro do caçador de um lado a outro.

_ Onde estamos?

_ Parece uma passagem de nível – olhou ao redor _ Acho que é um duto de drenagem e se continuarmos em frente, provavelmente daremos no esgoto ou na rua.

_ Então vamos continuar antes que eu comece a viajar outra vez.

_ Do que você está falando?

_ Se essa coisa tem mesmo algum tipo de alucinógeno sobrenatural nas garras, não vai demorar para eu voltar pro parque de diversões e dar trabalho a você. Temos que andar o máximo que pudermos antes que eu pire novamente.

_ Não temos certeza a respeito disso, Dean – Samuel apoiou o irmão e guiou-o por um canal mais amplo, onde podiam caminhar juntos, mesmo que meio curvados devido à pouca altura_ Eu só estava divagando a respeito do seu comportamento. Não vi nenhum registro sobre harpias venenosas.

_ Se são venenosas ou não, eu não sei – Dean seguia, segurando-se no mais novo _ o fato é que algo me fez delirar e não estou me sentindo muito bem.

_ Eu estou aqui e não vou deixar você, mano – Samuel segurou o mais velho pelo cós da calça jeans, mantendo-o no caminho _ Vamos andar mais depressa e logo estaremos livres.

0o0o0o0o

Dez minutos mais tarde, depois de vagarem por galerias abandonadas, Sam e Dean Winchester optaram por parar por alguns minutos para descansar. Já não ouviam os gritos da harpia ou suas batidas nas paredes da construção.

Samuel acomodou Dean junto à parede e sentou-se de frente para ele. Sentiu uma nova corrente de ar e seguiu sozinho pelo duto para conferir se o caminho era seguro. Era urgente achar uma saída segura porque seu irmão já demonstrava sinais da intoxicação que sofrera mais cedo, agora agravada pela perda de sangue nos ferimentos e pela falta da água. Dean jamais seria capaz de lutar com a harpia ou defender-se dela sozinho e sua certeza de que Bobby os resgataria não era mais tão absoluta. Para falar a verdade, sua confiança nos instintos do velho caçador estava começando a ficar seriamente abalada.

**0o0o0o0o**

**CONTINUA**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Resumo: **__Algumas pessoas não sabem quando parar. São tão obstinadas que não conseguem enxergar quando o perigo as ronda ou quando afastam aqueles que amam, por mais que avisos em letreiros luminosos gritem diante de seus olhos._

_**Classificação: **__K+, pelas expressões impróprias muito próprias das personagens._

_**Categoria/gênero: **__Sobrenatural, aventura, amizade e humor, um pouco de cada coisa._

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada disso me pertence, é tudo gratuito e blá, blá, blá._

_

* * *

_

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_Samuel acomodou Dean junto à parede e sentou-se de frente para ele. Sentiu uma nova corrente de ar e seguiu sozinho pelo duto para conferir se o caminho era seguro. Era urgente achar uma saída segura porque seu irmão já demonstrava sinais da intoxicação que sofrera mais cedo, agora agravada pela perda de sangue nos ferimentos e pela falta de água. Dean jamais seria capaz de lutar com a harpia ou defender-se dela sozinho e sua certeza de que Bobby os resgataria não era mais tão absoluta. Para falar a verdade, sua confiança nos instintos do velho caçador estava começando a ficar seriamente abalada._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7:**

No final do túnel sombrio, Sam avistou a luminosidade e sentiu a brisa fresca que vinha de lá. Uma saída, finalmente.

A meia distância entre onde estava e a passagem fechada por outro portão de grade, o espaço se estreitava de forma que não podia mais manter-se apenas curvado. Abaixou-se por completo e rastejou por dentro do cano largo que tinha espaço apenas para que deslizasse seu corpo pela passagem. Trazer Dean por aquele caminho não seria fácil, mas se aquela fosse realmente uma saída para todo aquele pesadelo, nada o impediria de fazê-lo.

Um empurrão mais forte fez a barreira gradeada ceder, dando passagem ao mais jovem Winchester. A luz do dia. Já fora do ambiente claustrofóbico, Sam apertou os olhos sensíveis ao excesso de claridade. Sua cabeça tiniu ao encontro com a luz do céu e um palavrão daqueles que seu irmão tão costumeiramente utiliza dançou em sua mente. Esfregou os olhos, limpando a visão e tragou o ar fresco e limpo.

Ao redor, apenas um amontoado de armazéns e prédios abandonados, visitados por ratos e moradores de rua. Tinha voltado ao ponto de partida. Onde nunca deveria ter chegado se desse ouvidos aos tão falados instintos de seu irmão mais velho. Estava mais do que convencido que, qualquer coisa que fizesse para se desculpar com Dean seria pouco pela quantidade de problemas que estavam enfrentando devido à sua teimosia sem limites. Jurou a si mesmo que passaria a ouvir mais o outro dali por diante.

Samuel sacou o celular do bolso e ergueu-o, em busca de sinal. Afastou-se um pouco do prédio e viu, aliviado, os tracinhos crescerem no visor iluminado. Chamou o número de Bobby na discagem rápida e rezou. Os toques se sucederam até que a voz do velho amigo anunciou a caixa de mensagens. A decepção se instalou em suas feições, mas assim mesmo, deixou o recado dando sua localização e resumindo o acontecido. Certamente Bobby viria correndo assim que recebesse o recado. Mais uma coisa pela qual rezar: Que Bobby estivesse com o celular e visse ouvisse logo a sua mensagem.

Não havia sinal da harpia. Decidiu que voltaria por onde veio e traria Dean para fora. Tinham deixado o Impala do outro lado do pátio e o plano era levar Dean ao hospital mais próximo imediatamente porque ele sabia que perda de sangue e desidratação são uma combinação fatal.

O mais moço Winchester enfiou-se outra vez para dentro da tubulação e arrastou-se de volta a onde tinha deixado o mais velho. O caminho de retorno foi rápido e, em poucos minutos, estava junto do outro que agora, parecia perigosamente quieto e inconsciente.

Sam tocou a face ruborizada de Dean e decidiu não perder mais tempo com coisa alguma. Ele estava quente demais. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer por seu irmão a não ser tirá-lo dali e buscar socorro. Dean precisava de um médico e isso era fato.

O rapaz alto segurou o outro por baixo dos braços, levando-o pelo túnel até onde o caminho se estreitava. A partir dali, a coisa ficaria mais complicada. O pequeno espaço circular não permitia que Samuel continuasse a puxar Dean como fizera a pouco. Decidiu por entrar primeiro com as pernas e arrastar-se para dentro de marcha-ré. Com o corpo todo introduzido na passagem, segurou com uma das mãos na gola da jaqueta do irmão, que já tinha fechado quase até o pescoço para que este não escapasse e puxou-o. O esforço para ganhar terreno era imenso se comparado à distância que conseguia percorrer. Aquele caminho feito antes em poucos minutos parecia uma maratona, diante da dificuldade. A exaustão nublava sua vista, forçando-o a parar de quando em vez para tomar fôlego e recuperar as forças.

Manter-se focado no objetivo era o que mantinha Samuel no caminho. A cada centímetro percorrido, uma lembrança das infinitas vezes em que Dean esquecera de si mesmo e se anulara para cuidar dele o fazia continuar. Era o mínimo que qualquer ser humano deveria fazer por quem dedicou toda a vida aos seus cuidados. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer por aquele que fora muito mais do que um irmão. Dean fora seu melhor amigo, companheiro, cúmplice e pai. Desde muito cedo, Sam soubera que Dean tinha assumido o papel de seu pai em sua vida. Foi com ele que aprendera a caminhar, a fazer as pequenas coisas do dia-a-dia e todo o resto. E o que doía mais do que tudo era ter a consciência de que nada daquilo teria acontecido se fosse um pouco menos arrogante.

Depois do que pareceu uma vida inteira, o jovem Winchester sentiu seus pés tocarem a grade de ferro.

_ Estamos quase lá, Dean – sorriu _ Só mais um pouquinho e vamos cuidar de você, irmão.

Sam continuou sua trajetória para a liberdade, puxando consigo o corpo inerte do outro. Logo suas pernas sentiram o calor do sol e o corpo todo estava do lado de fora. Levantou-se e ajeitou as costas, puxando mais o irmão com cuidado para que seu corpo não se chocasse contra o chão que estava a uns quarenta centímetros mais para baixo, com muita força.

As botas de Dean provocaram um som oco quando bateram contra a calçada.

Samuel sentou-se de encontro à parede, do lado de fora, acomodando a cabeça do mais velho sobre seu colo. Precisava de alguns segundos para respirar.

_ É isso aí, cara – suspirou, fechando os olhos por um momento _ Conseguimos. Eu não lhe disse? Nós conseguimos.

Num movimento de sobe-e-desce, o peito de Sam buscava o ar, oxigenando seu sangue. Instintivamente, levou a mão ao corte que ainda ardia atrás da cabeça, no meio de um galo considerável. Dean tinha razão em chamá-lo de cabeça-dura. Ele era um cabeça-dura, literalmente.

A imagem da harpia passou-lhe pela mente, num relance, trazendo-o de volta. Ajeitou o corpo e piscou, limpando a visão. Afastou o corpo de Dean e tocou-lhe a face, batendo de leve na intenção de despertá-lo. O objetivo era saírem dali o mais depressa possível e, com Dean desperto, andando sobre suas pernas, mesmo que amparado, a operação seria muito mais simples e rápida.

Mais algumas sacudidelas, sem resposta.

_Dean, vamos lá. Estamos fora – uma batida mais forte no rosto – Anda, Dean, preciso de você, cara. Vamos, acorde!

Mas a resposta esperada pelo caçula não veio. O caçador permanecia imóvel, com os olhos trancados dentro das pálpebras e um azulado esquisito dobre os lábios fartos.

_ Você está me assustando – passou a mão pela testa do irmão percebendo a frieza da pele _ Pelo amor de deus, Dean, acorda. Fica comigo.

Não havia chamdo ou pedido que fizesse com que o irmão de Samuel demonstrasse qualquer reação aos seus apelos. Nada.

_ Você não vai fazer isso comigo, está entendendo? – Sam percebeu que não só o rosto de Dean perdera o calor _ Não vai _ Seus dedos relutantes, desceram pela face e escorregaram até a carótida para conferir o que seu coração gritava dentro do peito _ Fica comigo, mano...

Samuel sabia o que tinha nas mãos. Entendia que a vida deixara o corpo físico maltratado de seu irmão, mas nada em seu ser conseguia aceitar e sequer admitir essa possibilidade e ele ainda tentou, deitando Dean contra a calçada, massagear seu peito e soprar o ar em seus pulmões na infundada esperança de trazê-lo à vida.

_ Por favor, reaja. Lute!

Um rio de lágrimas, grossas e pesadas, caiu dos olhos cansados do moço moreno, molhando o do outro, logo abaixo e muito próximo do seu.

_ Anda, Dean! Levanta daí! – socou o peito do mais velho e insistiu na massagem cardíaca _ Não desista agora! Estamos tão perto! Eu tirei você de lá, Dean. Nós conseguimos! Não me deixe aqui sozinho – as palavras mal eram pronunciadas em meio aos soluços convulsivos _ Por favor... Por favor ... Volta, Dean. Eu não posso ver você morrer novamente, cara.

Samuel insistiu ainda mais, até que não houvesse um resquício de força em seus braços, sem sucesso.

E a conclusão o desfez por completo, destruiu qualquer dúvida ou esperança que pudesse habitar seu coração. Dean estava perdido e ele também. Abraçou o corpo do irmão e balançou-o como quem embala um filho. Embalou Dean como este havia feito com ele durante toda a sua infância, em seus momentos de dúvida, de dor e nas noites de pesadelo. Seu coração já tão machucado era atravessado impiedosamente pela lança do abandono e da solidão, pela dor da perda irreparável; pela culpa que o consumia como as chamas consomem a mata seca.

_ Dean! – sacudiu-o uma última vez.

Tinha falado total e completamente com aquele que se mantivera fiel a ele até o último momento e isso tornava a dor ainda mais insuportável.

_ Me perdoa...

O turbilhão que assolava a alma do caçador o impediu de perceber a aproximação de seu predador. Apenas quando a harpia estava próxima demais para qualquer movimento de fuga, Sam foi capaz de ouvir o grito estridente e apavorante. O jovem voltou o rosto inchado para cima a tempo de olhar dentro dos olhos de seu carrasco.

As garras da harpia fincaram-se em seus ombros e o levantaram do chão como um pedaço de carne. Olhou para baixo e viu Dean deitado no chão, sem vida. Ao menos seu irmão não estava ali para ver sua derrocada final. A distância crescia em altura e tudo lá embaixo ficava por demais pequeno e insignificante.

Sam sentia o calor de seu sangue escorrer por dentro do tecido da camisa, molhando suas costas e peito. Sentia a vida esvair-se dele e agradecia a qualquer divindade maldita por ter mandado aquela criatura até ele, naquele instante. Seus olhos nublaram mais uma vez e o azedume subiu até a boca. Era o fim, ele sabia. Sabia e aceitava.

A harpia circundou o prédio abandonado e entrou pelo telhado de seu ninho, soltando o corpo de Samuel a alguma distância do chão.

O baque surdo anunciou sua colisão com o solo.

Não havia mais nada. Nenhuma dor. Nada. Só a solidão que não o deixava e a esperança de encontrar seu irmão do 'outro lado'.

Seus olhos cederam ao peso do esgotamento e se deixaram levar pelo véu da morte.

E a escuridão cresceu ao seu redor.

0o0o0o0o0o

"_Sam?" algo tocara em seu rosto "Acorda, garoto."_

A alegria invadiu seu coração porque conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

" _Qual é, Sammy? Vai me fazer sacudi-lo o dia inteiro?"_

Ansiava por abrir os olhos, mas temia o que encontraria. Talvez não fosse Dean do outro lado de suas pálpebras, usando o seu mais casual tom de irritação.

"_Vá com calma, Dean, ele levou uma tremenda pancada."_

Era Bobby. Não, não poderia ser o Bobby. Bobby estava vivo. O será que a harpia o havia apanhado também? Seria mais um em sua coleção de culpa. Não, definitivamente, sua imaginação estava lhe pregando uma peça.

"_Acha que nós deveríamos tê-lo levado a um hospital? Talvez a coisa tenha sido mais séria do que pensamos."_

Ele não estava delirando. Tinha certeza de que aquela era a voz de Dean. Sim, era a voz de Dean e, se Dean estava morto, ele também estaria e talvez o Paraíso existisse e, por alguma razão inexplicável, estavam todos junto lá. Assumiu que a única opção era abrir os olhos e conferir.

_ Dean...- piscou repetidas vezes _ É você mesmo?

_ Não, Sammy, é a Madonna – apertou os lábios _ É claro que sou eu. Onde você está com a cabeça?

_ Tenha paciência, Dean – Bobby interferiu ao perceber a confusão no rosto do mais moço _ Dê tempo a ele para absorver tudo.

_ Eu... – olhou ao redor, reconhecendo aquele cômodo _ Isso não é o Paraíso... eu...

_ Está certo que a minha casa não é nenhum palacete, moleque, mas não precisa esculachar! –Bobby reclamou.

_ Nós estamos no Bobby, Sammy – Dean sentou-se na beirada da cama e levou a mão à testa do irmão _ E todos nós estamos muito vivos, se é isso que quer saber.

_ Graças a deus... – Sam ergueu o corpo e abraçou seu irmão com força, causando-lhe alguma confusão _ Graças a deus, Dean, você está vivo... – afastou-se um pouco e conferiu o mais velhos _ Está bem? Não está mais ferido? Quanto tempo? O que? Eu não entendo... – abraçou o outro novamente e chorou como um menino.

_ Calma, Sammy- Dean retribuiu o abraço, afagando as costas do irmão menor _ Estou bem. E você vai ficar bem também.

Bobby assistiu admirado a cena e manteve-se em silêncio avaliando a reação do caçula dos Winchester. Aguardou até que ambos os rapazes se recompusessem porque, a essa altura, Dean também estava visivelmente abalado.

_ Deita aí, Sammy – Dean afastou o mais moço, fazendo-o recostar sobre os travesseiros _ Você precisa descansar.

_ Eu pensei... – Sam obedeceu e deitou-se novamente _ Pensei que você estava morto, Dean... Eu vi. Você morreu em meus braços, cara. Aquela coisa destruiu você... Ela matou a nós dois... como é possível?

_ Calma, rapaz – Bobby aproximou-se e segurou o ombro de Sam impedindo-o de levantar-se outra vez _ Você está muito agitado e precisa se acalmar. Ainda está fraco.

_ Como? – Os olhos de Samuel passavam, incrédulos, do amigo ao irmão, em busca de respostas _ O que aconteceu? Dean estava todo ferrado e a harpia me levou e...

_ Nós pegamos a harpia, Sam – Dean afirmou _ Depois que caímos no poço do elevador, o Bobby chegou e cortou a cabeça daquela coisa horrorosa – Dean observou o peito do mais velho encher-se de satisfação _ E está todo metido. Não vai nos deixar esquecer que salvou nossos traseiros pelas próximas encarnações.

_ Pode apostar, garoto – o caçador sorriu triunfante.

_ Mas você estava muito ferido e aquela coisa dos infernos veio atrás de nós e...

_ Sammy, me escuta – Dean segurou o rosto do irmão entre as mãos focando sua atenção _ Eu estou bem. Tirando uns arranhões e um tornozelo torcido, está tudo bem comigo. Você foi arranhado pela harpia e, na queda, bateu forte com a cabeça. Uma concussão, com certeza. Esteve delirando nos dois últimos dias e eu estava a ponto de levar você para o primeiro hospital que pudesse encontrar.

_ Eu estive sonhando? – Sam não podia acreditar _ Não, Dean... Era muito real...

_ Eu diria que você teve um pesadelo daqueles, maninho.

_ Com certeza, a substância alucinógena que as harpias carregam em suas garras para dopar sua presas ajudou a incrementar seu sonho ruim, tornando muito, muito real.- Bobby explicou _ Um verdadeiro filme de terror.

_ Ainda não consigo acreditar, mas graças a deus que não foi real, Dean. Eu ...não poderia... não...

_ Escuta aqui, Bela Adormecida – Dean decidiu desvirtuar o assunto antes que começasse a chorar também _ Chega de conversa fiada. Você terá o resto da vida para tentar entender essa sua aventurazinha pelo mundo dos sonhos. Agora, precisa comer alguma coisa e se recuperar para voltarmos à estrada.

_ Eu vou lá embaixo pegar um prato de sopa – Bobby andou na direção da porta _ E você vai tomar tudo, sem reclamar, ouviu?

_ Bem – Dean bateu as mãos _ Acho que vou aproveitar o intervalo para tomar um banho e comer também.

_ Dean? -Antes que o mais velho pudesse afastar-se, Sam segurou-o pelo pulso, fazendo-o voltar-se para si novamente _ Me desculpa – os olhos do rapaz estavam marejados novamente _ Eu prometo que não vou mais... Prometo que vou ouvir você e confiar em seus instintos no futuro.

_ Se eu fosse você – Bobby empurrou o boné para trás e cruzou os braços sobre o peito _ Ia querer isso por escrito e registrado em cartório, Dean.

_ Tem caneta e papel aí, Bobby? – Dean riu com vontade.

_ Vocês dois estão passando muito tempo juntos – Samuel comentou, envergonhado.

_ O Bobby é uma raposa velha, maninho e, conhecendo você, uma declaração registrada é o mínimo que eu poderia querer, certo?

_ Certo, me perdoe – abaixou os olhos e soltou o irmão _ Dean?

_ O que é agora, Sam?

_ Estou lhe devendo um Cheesebacon enorme com uma porção extra de fritas.

_ E você vai pagar, cara. Pode crer que vai.

Dean e Bobby deixaram um muito confuso Sam sozinho no quarto e foram, cada um, para seus afazeres.

Samuel estava aliviado por tudo não ter passado de um super-mega pesadelo, mas aquilo tudo tinha sido tão real em sua imaginação que a dor e a angustia ainda corroíam seu coração. Aquela sensação de perda ainda estava ali, gravada a ferro e fogo em sua alma. Estava decidido a, dali para frente, prestar mais atenção aos conselhos e instintos de seu irmão mais velho. Estava decido a cuidar dele e preservá-lo junto de si. Eles eram uma família, afinal. E é isso que uma família faz: Cuidam um do outro.

_**FIM**_

* * *

**NOTA**: _Eu falei que era só uma historinha para entreter. É isso. Fim. Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura de alguma maneira, mesmo que tenham ficado decepcionados por toda aquela desgraceira não passar de um delírio do pobre do Sam._

_Obrigada pela audiência, pela paciência e pelos comentários tão generosos. Até um dia!_


End file.
